


Careful

by mizunoir



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eames' Stupid Cupid Exchange, Fanart, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunoir/pseuds/mizunoir
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one (obnoxiously) signed up cup.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Eames' Stupid Cupid 2021





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrynewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynewrites/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day phrynewrites!! I hope this artwork meets your coffeeshop au needs ;w; ❤


End file.
